Wishes
by Missyeru
Summary: The Shikon jewel is complete Narakus dead, Inuyasha disappears, Kagome has a secret, and shippou knows something no one else dose.. where is this all leading.. you have to read to find out. Parings- little MS and Ka-? voting will be held in later chaps
1. Secrets

Wishes  
  
Hello, its me Missyeru, I hope you like this fic as much as I liked writhing it!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and gang, but I do, yes I do own Genso, Ryu, and Shuyin!!! They are in all my stories because I'm so proud of them!!  
  
I am going through each of my chapters and changing them to be better!!!!  
  
-------  
  
Chapter 1- secrets  
  
"What are you going to wish for?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe to become stronger, or at lease to have the demons run in fear of this half breed"

'or maybe for Kikyo to come back'  
  
"I'm going to go back to camp" Kagome said while up. "I'll get you when supper is ready" Kagome finished just loud enough for Inuyasha to understand.  
  
------------------- Later at the hut -------------------  
  
"What do you think he'll wish for" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Oh I don't know, but most likely to become full demon.... But I am starting to wonder if he even knows what he wants." Sango replied looking at Kagome's face lost in thought.  
  
"Girls dinner is ready" Miroku said while Kaede went to wake up Shippou  
  
"I'll get Inuyasha" Kagome stood to leave. 'I wonder if I should tell him.' She thought deeply  
  
Shippou just woke up to hear Kagome about to retrieve the hut to receive Inuyasha. "Kagome I'll go get Inuyasha, you can stay here!" Shippou nearly shouted while jumping in front of the door.  
  
"Its fine Shippou you can stay" Kagome smiled half-heartedly at the orange haired fox in front of her.

'I need to talk to him, why won't he let me go?'  
  
"Kagome please let me!!" Shippou wined while trying to stop his adopted mother from leaving. "It is late at night and I don't want you getting injured by some mean demon!" Shippou yelped, hoping Kagome would buy his little excuse.  
  
I got it, why do you want to go so bad?" Kagome replied eyeing the fox demon suspiciously.  
  
"I already told you! I don't want you to get hurt!!!" Shippou pleaded  
  
"Shippou, It is only a few yards away, and it's not like I'm going into the forest, he's in the clearing." Kagome said taking a step closer to Shippou hoping he would leave her path.  
  
"Kago-" Shippou started  
  
"No Shippou, I am a big girl and can do this, and besides that I could have been there and back if you let me go when I intended to." Kagome stated, and then walked around Shippou to the Exit.  
  
Everyone was silent until they were sure Kagome was out of hearing range

---------------------- At the hut while Kag was gone ---------------------  
  
"What was that about all about?" Sango asked look skeptical at the little demon. She knew he was hiding something but she just couldn't pen point it.  
  
"It's.........It's...............I TRIED TO STOP HER!!! I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS; I HATE IT WHEN HE HURTS HER. SHE CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THEN HIM!!" Shippou screamed while crying hysterically, not making sense to anyone.  
  
"There there dear, It's all going to be all right, how about you explain to us what you are trying to say" Kaede said as caring as possible with her husky voice. The embraced him, giving support  
  
"Shippou what ARE you talking about?" Sango asked staring at Miroku hopefully. He just looked back with an 'I'm not to sure what just happened' look that he rarely expresses.  
-------

I hope you liked it!! well R&R Hope you like it!! NO MORE OF READING AND NOT REVIEWING!!! PLEASE! Also please no flames!!! Thank you!!  
  
Sorry about the short Chapter!!! The next one will be longer!!  
  
-Missyeru Hey since you down here how about you tell me what you think about the story so far buy reviewing 


	2. Brown Eyed Beauty

Wishes I'm back!! Hehe I was going to stop but I wanted to update again !! hehe hope you like it!! R&R!!! REMINDER- I am improving all of my chapters if you notice an error that I did not catch then e-mail me.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope don't own no one except my characters I mentioned in first chapter If you got some time you should check out some of my other stories  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 2- Brown Eyed Beauty  
  
Miroku and Sango corned Shippou after he was done crying to find out what he was talking about.  
  
"Shippou, this is you last chance, if you don't tell us what you are talking about" Miroku started as he was watching Shippou. "We won't feed you your Ramen dinner tonight" he continued as Sango was nodded her head in agreement. As Kaede stirred the Ramen once more.  
  
"It was horrible!!! Kagome and I were going to take a bath and I saw Inuyasha Kissing Kikyo." Shippou started to cry again. "I don't know if she saw but I can't let him do this to her, she told me she was going to tell Inuyasha how she feels about him today." Shippou continued to cry as Sango and Miroku gave each other worried looks.  
  
"So.. you don't know if Kagome saw them?" Miroku questioned as he thought about the situation.  
  
"No" Shippou managed to say while blubbering on Sango's shoulder.  
  
---------------  
  
'I wonder if I should tell him?' Kagome thought to herself as she walked back to the spot were Inuyasha was at.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I could hear and smell her coming up behind me but I didn't budge. Her soothing smell of Sakuras calmed me. I had way too much on my mind, and I really didn't want Kagome to add to them.  
  
"Supper is ready you might want to hurry before your Ramon gets cold." was all she said then she turned to leave.  
  
Her voice seemed sad, almost hollow, maybe there was a bit of heartbreak or sorrow in there. Whatever it was Kagome did a excellent job at hiding it, considering usually you could read her like a book. As of lately, though, Kagome had seemed distant almost as if she was keeping something from me.  
  
I had a feeling I was the cause of all of those emotions. The way her voice chimed reminded me of that night no too long ago, I wonder what she truly feels about it. Maybe I should just leave them. The Shikon is complete but I don't feel right.  
  
I stood up at took one more look at the calmly glowing crescent moon, In the blanket of stars. I wanted to be one with the sky  
  
-------End of Inu's Pov-----  
  
------- Later -------  
  
Kagome walked back to the brown, homely hut.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango remarked looking up at her sister-like figure alone. "He usually never is late, especially when it's Ramen." then started to go into a deep thought.  
  
Sango's thoughts were intruded as a tall muscular figure with long silver hair and striking golden orbs.  
  
"Inuyasha could you have taken any longer? Your Ramen is already getting cold" Miroku said, completely oblivious to Shippou's death glair at Inuyasha from the other side of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha silently got a bowl of soup and sat down without making eye contact with anyone, especially a certain raven haired girl.  
  
After Inuyasha finished his Ramen he got up and left the hut as if no one was in it.  
  
Kagome abruptly stood up to follow him.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou said while standing up to attempt to stop her.  
  
"Please Shippou" she said just above a whisper but in a stern tone. It was all she had to say for him to understand. He gave up and sighed in defeat, sitting back down.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait up....." She paused "We need to talk" Kagome shouted as she started to jog up to the one she loves.  
  
Inuyasha just stopped to wait for her that was all. He wouldn't face her. Those brown eyes were what he didn't want to look at, they felt like they could open up his soul and see what he was feeling, but deep down he was only fooling himself. She dose not posses telepathic power.  
  
When Kagome finally caught up to him she started "Inuyash-"  
  
"Kagome, look I'm sorry about the other night, something just came over me," Inuyasha said turning towards Kagome. "I really didn't mean it I-"  
  
He got cut off by Kagome reaching around his neck to take off his cursed beads she places on him years ago. "I should be the one that is sorry." Kagome said in a soft voice, looking at the ground as if it was about to do something interesting.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand to his chest where the beads once laid they were gone and he felt insecure. 'My only link to her had been taken away from me, I knew as soon as we finished our journey she would leave, maybe she never did love me, maybe it was all a trick my mind played on me. Maybe see really loves that hobo guy, I know where my place is' was all Inuyasha could think over and over again.  
  
He was broken out of his thoughts when two arms wrapped around his neck securely. He could feel the necklace laying on his back. "Inuyasha" Kagome whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Then Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist to respond to the hug.  
  
It seemed just at that moment all the fireflies lit up the sky in a game of tag.  
  
Kagome ended the embrace and started to walk back to the hut.  
  
------ TBC ------  
  
Please give me feed back!  
  
Please tell me what you think about it and if you want tell me your predictions or what you want to happen.... I might just use it in the story!!!!  
  
Well take care! I'll Updated ASAP! -Missyeru R&R! 


	3. Tears

Wishes  
  
Hello!! Hope you like my story so far!!!! R&R I'll keep this short and sweet!!  
  
Disclaimer- nope I don't own them!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Tears

--------

-Kag's POV-  
By the time I got back to the hut, every one was tucked away in a peaceful sleep. I went to my futon and put Inuyasha's necklace under my pillow then I walked over to wake up Sango.

-End of pov-

"Sango, Sango wake up" Kagome said softly while lightly shaking her friend.

"What" Sango said in a groggy voice.

"I need to talk to you REALLY bad, about Inuyasha." Kagome answered. That comment really made Sango listen up, she wanted to know what was going on with Kagome and Inuyasha. They were acting weird the whole night. "Lets go outside so we don't wake up anyone." Kagome said as she stood and then helped Sango to her feet. Then they walked outside a few feet from the hut.

"What did you want to talk about Kagome?" Sango said in her normal voice, the chilly night air had woken her up.

"Sango... How do I say this, well you know that I REALLY like Inuyasha right." Kagome said looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, it's so obvious Kagome, you should tell him how you feel." Sango said looking at Kagome.

"That's it Sango. I did tell him. I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me too. But I still think he loves Kikyo" Kagome said still looking down.

"KAGOME, why didn't you tell me?" Sango yelled while shaking Kagome by the shoulders, this caused Kagome to look up.

"Heh heh. Well there's more... we did it. Sango we did it" Kagome said looking back at the ground.

"You two did it?" Sango said confused

"Yeah you know, we did it, we slept together, we had sex." Kagome said now making little circles in the dirt with her right foot.

"You did?!?" Sango said in complete shock.

"Yeah we did, and I don't regret it, not one bit!" Kagome said looking Sango in the face.

"Kagome it is getting really late and really cold, we should go inside before we get sick." Sango said. Then both girls walked into the hut.

"Goodnight Sango" Kagome whispered while getting into her futon.

"Goodnight Kagome" Sango whispered back while getting into her futon too.

"Sango, will you promise not to tell anyone about what we talked about?" Kagome said while holding Inuyasha's necklace under her pillow where she had placed it earlier.

"Yeah I promise I won't tell anyone, now goodnight Kagome see you tomorrow." Sango said then turned over and fell asleep. Not long after that Kagome had drifted off to sleep as well.

-Morning, and Kagome's POV-

When the sun came to say hello to the world I felt something cold on my arm and it was defiantly not Shippou. I woke up still a little groggy and noticed a note with the Shikon no Tama around it.  
  
I quickly opened the note not knowing what to expect or even think. The note was written in sloppy Japanese characters but still manageable to read, it said:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I have put you through so much and I don't deserve to even live, So I decided I would give you the Shikon No Tama, because I know you will make the right wish. Do what ever you want, we will never see each other again, I'm sorry. You deserve better. I'm happy as long as you are happy and if you being with that hobo guy is what you want then it is what I want too... Just always be true to yourself. I'm sorry I had to do what I did, please forgive me.  
  
I will always love you,  
Inuyasha  
  
P.S I will always be there to protect you as long as you don't forget I love you, no one else just you.  
  
Kagome broke down in tears. According to this note she would never see the man she gave her heart to, because he had been foolish and took his life. Well that is what Kagome had taken it as.  
  
Kagome's weeping had woken everyone in the hut except Kaede who was becoming deaf with age.  
  
"Kagome what's the matter? Sango said as she ran to cradle the girl that was she concerted her younger sister. Shippou ran over to his adopted mother to comfort her from her tears 'he' caused. Miroku went to get firewood for the breakfast, because they were low on wood, and he knew if he had another group hug he would be tempted to reach for someone's behind.  
  
-------  
  
As Miroku was gone Kagome explained every thing to her closest friends, she even let them read the wrinkled note.  
  
"Why would Inuyasha kill himself, it doesn't seem like something he would do" Sango said still very concerned about Kagome's feelings and Inuyasha poor choice to end his life.  
  
"I don't know. I hope it wasn't because of me." Kagome said in between her sobs. "Sango, Shippou, I think I am going to go home tomorrow for good, I'm sorry" Kagome said as a new batch of tears started to fall from her eyes. She clutched on to Sango again for emotional support.  
  
"It's okay, I understand, I think I would do the same if I were you too" Sango said supporting her friend, yet realizing that this will be the last full day with her best friend, Giving Kagome a tight hug giving more emotional support, Sango started to cry.  
  
"Mommy do you have to leave us forever?" Shippou wined as he started to have tears pour from his eyes too, as he squeezed into the hug.  
  
"Look what I have started" Kagome said with a halfhearted smile as she wiped some of her tears away with the back of her and a little giggle.  
  
When Miroku got home they told him everything. Then the whole crying fit started all over, even though Kagome thought her eyes had no more tears to cry, boy was she wrong.  
  
By the time they started to calm down, everyone's shoulder was soaked from someone else's tears.  
  
At dinner that night every one ate making their last dinner something to remember. Even thought the stew was excellent, not one commented on it. Everyone stayed up really late telling each other embarrassing stories, and their best and worst memories they had shared together in the past few years. They all were taken back in memories of all the funny, sad and happy times they had spent together.  
  
"I have a question" Kagome started getting everyone's attention "When I leave could I have something from each of you to remember, and if you can't think of anything just bury in by the sacred tree between the two roots that almost make a heart I will also give you all something to remember of me" Kagome said fighting back her tears in a fight that she lost in the end.  
  
Every one nodded their heads in agreement Kagome sat silently as a single tear fell down her perfect completion. Everyone went off in their own ways to make or get the thing they are going to give Kagome when she leaves.  
  
Since Kagome was all alone she went through her book bag to see what she would give everyone for her farewell gift...  
  
Then she came up with the perfect gifts!  
  
------ TBC ------  
  
Okay I couldn't really make it that much longer.. Gomen I'll try and make longer chapters in the future!!!! R&R  
  
-Missyeru =)


	4. Left Behind

Wishes  
  
Hello!! its me again!!! Thank you Sanosa and Rynnie !!!!! Any how I'll get more in dept and thank them down at the end of the story...  
  
Disclaimer- Um.... I own nothing, except this dull bendy straw and my characters that will be featured later in the story!  
  
Next Chapter - Left Behind  
  
It was midday and almost the time Kagome wanted to leave. One thing she made sure of before she went to bed last night was that she would give everyone something very special to remember her of.  
  
------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------  
  
This was going to be one of the hardest and saddest days of my life....  
  
I gave Shippou a lot of Chocolate, it was his favorite. Sango, a not book and pencils, along with the remaining of my Shampoo and Conditioner, which Sango became accustomed to in the past few years. Miroku got my religion text book that he had became VERY interested in along with my bible. I got Kaede some medicine like Tylenol, Midol, Pampern, Ibprophin and a note saying what each did along with a book of herbs. With that I gave everyone a rather large letter saying how much I loved and would miss them. Each one of my friends got a picture of me in the letter too.. I found the pictures in the front pocket of my book bag, I kept the ones of Inuyasha, even though I have more at home. Then I left all my extra food, along with my spare uniform.. which Miroku talked me into doing.. go-figure.  
  
......  
  
Sango had gotten me a Mini model of her boomerang which she made it from a piece of wood she had carved. Miroku had given me the beads that kept his Wind tunnel closed, along with a piece of fabric from outfit. He had spare beads anyway. Shippou had given me his green bow from his hair, and Kaede gave me a rather large script that helps me to learn to make my Miko powers grow, and a kimono. Kagome secretly left a gold locket with a note around it saying if they ever saw or found Inuyasha to give it to him. Only if he is a grave of ghost, I wanted him to have it I knew deep down that maybe there was a chance for him.  
  
----------------- Later that day -----------------  
  
"I will miss you guys so much" A very teary red puffy faced Kagome said. "Remember you can write me anything exciting, or important by barring it under the sacred tree in the spot I told you about last night" Kagome said right before she said her final good-byes and gave her last hugs and jumped in to the well, one last time.  
  
-------------------- Kagome's POV --------------------  
  
When I got home I read a note from my mom saying her and gramps went to Sota's soccer game So I decided to unpack what was left of my goods. The moment I finished that I started making graves for Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kaede Rin Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter and god forbid Kikyo.  
  
I knew Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Rin were all going to be dead because they are human. Inuyasha was apparently already dead, and so was Kikyo. I think Shippou could be alive at this age but I don't think he would be able to make it on his own when Sango, and Miroku died. Then I thought about it some more and made little graves for Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Hiten, Kohaku, and some of the villagers I have befriended along the years. The odds are the demons would kill each other and become excitant in this age, but then again there is always that chance that demons live among us now.  
  
I made the graves my finding big enough rocks to fit someone's name on it and carve it in with a knife.  
  
When I was done making the graves I put them around the scared tree, the planted flower seeds by all of them, but not in front of them. Then I went inside and cried myself to sleep, there was so much I regretted not doing when I was in the feudal era.  
  
When Kagome's mother, Sota and her grandfather came home from Sota's soccer game, her mother noticed Kagome had came home.  
  
"Oh good Kagome is home. I'll go talk to her about her adventures" Mrs. Higurashi said very polity. 'she needs to explain this' she thought as she pulled something white, long with a sigh on it, and made her way to her daughters room.  
  
"Don't put your stuff there! I'll trip on it!" Sota's grandpa yelled at him for putting his soccer gear by the door.  
  
"Okay sorry grandps" Sota said and brought his stuff up to his room and came back down to accompany his grandpa.  
  
---------  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Hmmm", 'She must be sleeping' Kagome's mom thought as she walked into her daughters room.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! Honey we need to talk" She said to her sleeping daughter as she started to shake her older child.  
  
"whhhaaat" Kagome moaned in her pillow obviously still tired.  
  
"Kagome what is this?" Mrs. Higurashi said in a stern voice as she held up the white stick.  
  
"What are you tal- "Kagome started as she rolled to see what her mom was holding, that woke her up "MOM WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!!?!?!?!?" Kagome yelled as she almost fell out of her bed in shock.  
  
Rynnie- Um sorry about the Inuyasha thing.. Yea I know it is a little confusing but it is sorta suposta be like that because now you know and feel like Kagome.. It'll be more clear in later chapters... Much later chapters But thanks for the Review!!! hehe Reviews are like sprinkles they make you happy!!!  
  
Sanosa- No I guess I'm not talking to rocks no more!!!! I guess I'm Like you it is hard to make me cry..... really.. well in movies and in stories..... in real life heh heh.. that's a different story.. heh heh.. Well I'm SO glad two liked the story... I guess my summery is not as bad as I thought it was... heh heh...  
  
Well RR hope you liked the update.. and sorry about the cliff.. please no flames!! -Missyeru  
  
(AN. I wrote this last night.. and about this time the radio asked what the 1945 NFL commission said had to be worn on the field. a) Shin guards b) socks c)helmets or d) numbers. Tell me in a review and I'll tell the answer next chapter!!) 


	5. Starting Over

Wishes  
  
Hey everyone!! YEAH I UPDATED!!! ok here's a secret... I don't own Inuyasha and others...except my characters that will be showing up in later chapters (my characters are my trade mark!)  
  
Chapter 5 - Starting Over  
  
"I found it at the bottom of the bathroom trash can" Mrs. Higurashi said in a voice that was overly nice that surprisingly made it sound more treating.  
  
Kagome was speechless, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Care to explain, how long you have been and who they are?" Mrs. Higurashi said still looking disapproving at Kagome.  
  
"Um.. not really but I have a feeling that I'm going to have to.." Kagome said as she started to look down.  
  
"Kagome look me in the eyes and tell me!" Her mom said in a very stern voice.  
  
"We-well it's been about a week and a half, and Inuyasha is the Father....." Kagome said starting to cry, while twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha's that dad, well why didn't you say so before? Is he going to be moving in with us, what's going on?" She asked while staring at her daughter.  
  
"Well no Inuyasha's not moving in, and I'm not moving there either." Kagome started, then the tears started to pour down her face like mini waterfalls.  
  
"Oh, Honey what not, did something happen? Are you two in a fight or are you going to move out, because you know we don't have the money to do anything drastic." Her Mother asked looking concerned for her daughter.  
  
"Inuyasha he" She took a deep breathe before continuing. "He, Mom Inuyasha died!, I don't know how but he wrote me a letter that he was going to kill himself!!!! I don't know why, Maybe he thought I didn't love him." Kagome said then she started mumbling and combining things. when she took another break to breath she threw herself onto her mom for a tight hug, then she started mumbling things again.  
  
"Kagome dear, I'm sorry I had no Idea" Her mom said, still a little shocked about the new news.  
  
"Mom can I trust you not to tell anyone, and keep this a secret?" Kagome said releasing from the hug to stair at her mom with her puffy red eyes. "It would really mean a lot to me." Kagome managed to say while her mother started embracing her again.  
  
About 9 months later.  
  
By now everyone could tell that I was pregnant. There were quite a few rumors about me as school, like "I heard Kagome is a hooker and one time she forgot to use protection" others along the lines that the child was a boy named Hojo's son, or other numerous boys, some said that I was raped by my brother, or other guys and some rumors even said a few teachers had raped me. Some said that I had an affair with different teachers every weekend and the one I was going steady with got me Pregnant. The teacher was mostly Mr. Onuzika (Spelling?? if wrong e-mail me) . Some even said she had a sexual transmitted dieses along with the baby. One even said I killed my boyfriend after he got me pregnant.  
  
In short people were avoiding me like the plague. Some people would tease me or like most of my teachers treat me differently. The one thing that I hated the most was when people called me a whore. They just don't understand  
  
Around the 8th month. the doctors recommended that I be taken out of school to be put on bed rest. The school sent a tutor every day a little after lunch so I could maintain my straight A average or at least so I could get enough credit to graduate .  
  
My tutors name was Ryu. He was in his young 20s and was on the latter side, He had black hair and Brilliant green eyes this was a weird combination concerting he was Japanese but I had black hair and bright blue eyes and that was even stranger so I shouldn't say anything. He was a tan and had a extremely nice body. Ryu had straight white teeth with two longer teeth that looked like fangs, he sort of resembled a Dragon-yokai that would be found in the Feudal Japan. He also was super nice and understanding about my problem, which was also strange because most cute...I mean sexy guys are that easy to talk to. Basically he looked like he could be the main guitarist and singer of a famous rock band. He was hot!  
  
I told him about Inuyasha and everything, except I left out the detail that this happened in the past... Instead I told him it was in America...I hated lying, I think he knew I was lying too. What surprised me the most was when he said the name 'Inuyasha' sounded familiar.  
  
Today he came early and so my mom fed him some Sushi, Fried rice, a bowl of Miso soup and some sake. I got the same but instead of Sake I got milk. when he was done with lunch he rushed to my room.  
  
"Hey Kagome, GUESS WHAT I GOT TODAY!" Ryu said in his utter most adorable voice.  
  
"What" Kagome said blushing a little, she always blushed when Ryu came over.  
  
"I got you report card today!" Ryu said in a excited voice.  
  
"Really, I'm glad one of us is happy. Did you look at it yet?" Kagome asked smiling at his excitement, report cards never thrilled her.  
  
"You got straight A's again!!!" He exclaimed, looking for it in his many pockets. "Gomen (sorry) I had to look at it, I couldn't help myself" He said after he found the crinkled piece of paper  
  
"It's okay I don't mind at all" Kagome said looking at her report card. with a slight giggle. Ryu maybe older but he sure doesn't act like it.  
  
About two hours after Ryu left and her lessons were over Kagome fell asleep in her room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - While Kagome was Sleeping - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Knock Knock  
  
5 second pause  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Sota Finally jumped of the couch to answer the door.  
  
"Hello" Sota said while opening the door, hoping it was not another salesman. "If you want to sell us anything we ain't buying!" Sota said about to close the door all the way when he saw two men dressed in nice expensive tux's, with shiny black dress shoes and black sunglass  
  
"Excus-" one of them men started, but was interrupted by the door shutting.  
  
The two men glanced at each other for a moment then.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Sota get that already!" Mrs. Higurashi said from the kitchen.  
  
"Geerrrr, Hello" Sota said as he opened the door a second time. This time he was met with a shiny golden badge in front of his face.  
  
"Excuse me sir, Is you mother Mrs. Higurashi?" the taller one asked.  
  
"Ye-yea" Sota said feeling stupid for shutting the door now.  
  
"Is she home?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"May we speak with her" the taller one asked a little annoyed  
  
"Ye- yea she's in the kitchen right this way" Sota said as he led the VERY official looking people into the kitchen then left.  
  
HUHHHHH!! was all Mrs. Higurashi said. Crash!! KRRAARQQQQRRREE ( the sound of a plate breaking) She dropped the plate she was drying.  
  
OKAY OKAY OKAY!!  
  
how did you like it???  
  
Did you think Kagome was going to be pregnant?? if you did tell me if you didn't tell me what you thought the 'white thing' was and what was going on!!  
  
Oh also guess what these two suspicious guyz are doing and what they are for!!! well R&R!!!!  
  
woo and aren't you glad my chapter was longer this time??? Rynnie- Thank you, you ROCK!!! oh yea!! (can you all tell I'm on a sugar rush...--??¿?)  
  
-Missyeru Check out my other stories! 


	6. Disaster

Wishes  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE BAD SPELLING!!!! ANY BETAS ARE WELCOMED!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and gang BUT I OWN SHUYIN AND MASUJIN AND GENSO AND RYU!!!! YEAH!!!  
  
Chapter 6- Disaster  
  
"Are you Mrs. Higurashi" The man that's name was Shuyin had asked in an official voice.  
  
"Ye-Yes.... I am you what I think you are?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she started picking up the broken pieces of the plate she had just dropped.  
  
"We Came to talk to you about you financial problems, you are going to have to pay most of your bills in the next two weeks or we are going to have to start taking away some of you properties and belongings." The man named Masujin started.  
  
"May we?" Shuyin said motioning to the Kitchen table chairs, so they could sit and talk.  
  
"Yes you may be seated." Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down across them. "How serious is this?" she asked extremely concerned for her family, especially for Kagome and her unborn baby.  
  
"This is very serious" Shuyin started as he opened his brief case to pull out some papers.  
  
"If you don't pay in the next two weeks you phone's will be disconnected, this contains cell phones, pagers, beepers, and the home phone. Then it will be the car or cars owned by you. Next would be any surrounding buildings or land you own. Last would be your home and we would have an open auction for as many items it takes to cover the cost of your debt." Masujin stated, not showing one sign of sympathy for the woman that started to cry half way through his small lecture.  
  
'This is why I HATE this job so much. I HATE seeing people losing their life because of a few payments but this job pays so well. I myself really need the money, Masujin on the other hand is basically emotionless, this kind of thing doesn't phase him at all.' was what Shuyin was thinking every since the woman started crying.  
  
"Is there something wrong maim?" Masujin asked as if he didn't realize that they were talking about taking all her memories and her whole life away.  
  
"Well Aside from the fact that my house and everything else is going to be taken from me or sold to strangers if I don't pay off my debt. My dad had passed away about 2 days ago so I have to pay for the funeral because my only other relatives live in America and they can't come to visit on such a short notice. I've been laid off, because my company has been sold and the buyers didn't want my section anymore because they have there own. On top of all that my 17 year old daughter is pregnant and is due to have her baby any day now, is there any reason I SHOULDNT be crying?" Mrs. Higurashi said and she started to weep again.  
  
This hit Shuyin hard, but Masujin's expression hasn't changed once.  
  
They kept on talking about Financial, Eviction, going Bankrupt for the rest of the night.  
  
There was a small figure listing into there conversation. The little boy had the feeling that this was all his and his sister's fault.  
  
"Do you think I could get an exception, well at least until after my daughter has her child, and they get stable and I get re-employed" Mrs. Higurashi asked while wiping her tears with the last tissue from the box.  
  
"I'm Sorry maim, I think that is out of our control and we are not aloud to do that." Masujin started to say but was interrupted by Shuyin.  
  
"I guess we could talk to out boss and see if we can work out some sort of agreement to help you out a little more" He started ignoring the glare he was getting from Masujin.  
  
"Oh could you please, it would mean so much to me! Thank you SO much, I am forever grateful!!" Mrs. Higurashi said, happier then she could describe in words itself.  
  
"That is all for tonight we will come back in the next few days and tell you what our boss had said about our proposal!" Shuyin said as him and Masujin got up and left.  
  
The last part Sota did not hear, for all he knows in a few weeks he could be living in a card board box in the street with the cats. Sota just lay in his room on his bed crying and feeling bad about anything he has ever used his mom's money for, or when ever he kept the change. Then Sota started prying a lot for his mom and family.  
  
This was very depressing for him. Then he finally cried himself to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - NEXT DAY! - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sota's POV  
  
I woke up at the same time every day to go to school: 8:00 AM. I got changed, and went upstairs to see what mom made for breakfast.  
  
It was toast and eggs with milk. My mom had a mask on as if nothing was wrong, but I knew better, I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, but I knew what she wasn't telling me too... I felt smart sort of like a detective trying to solve a case.  
  
I got my things together for school and I was running late so my mom gave me 200 yen I felt bad taking it. Then my mom told me she was going to go job searching, so she might not make it to my soccer game after school today. That was fine with me, because I knew she NEEDED a job.  
  
By the time I got outside I realized I had to run to school because I was REALLY running late T-T  
  
No one was on the side walk... that was never a good sign...  
  
At lunch I nibbled on each one of my friend's lunches because I decided I would save up my lunch money and give it to my mom on mother's day to help her out.  
  
'I go to school and I run and play I tell the kids that it's all okay I laugh aloud so my friends won't know When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home'  
  
OK what-cha think???  
  
Yea Sota lives in the basement.. this prevents him from seeing his sister, because when they were younger they fought a lot so this sort of split them up get it?  
  
Yeah I am pretty sure that 200 yen is around 2 dollars of us currency  
  
I got a review on "Lost and Forgotten" and it was my first mean review and all it said was "The A/N in the middle of the story are freakin annoying. Sorry."  
  
Yea I am sorry about that..... AS OF NOW I AM STOPPING IT!  
  
Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry GOMEN!  
  
Rynnie- I'm so glad you are reading my story

Sanosa- Sorry about the cliff...... there is none here!! but then again now no one knows what's going to happen now hehe  
  
You two I am assuming like this story or else you wouldn't still be reading it!!  
  
GET TO KNOW MY CHARACTERS  
  
Shuyin- He's a Demon. what kind Not know ( maybe in later chapters I'll get in to that.) He has blue eyes but when he gets mad they turn red. He's really nice and hates seeing people hurt. His hair color changes because he dyes it a lot... (He's going to or is in all of my fics and my bffs because we made them) um.. He's in his Mid 20's and single. Sort of buff not that much tho.. Right now his hair is Black with blue tips.  
  
Ryu- Nice, Sexy understanding, but totally crazy off the tutoring job. His other job is going to be described in later chapters. He's a Dragon Demon. Had Green eyes. Is tan. yea I did a good description of him in this fic  
  
Masujin - Short black hair kind of like saito's from Kenshin. Is HEARTLESS... always was always will be... He is a Bull demon. Hates life. Hates every thing but money, sex and women.. he wont be in her much. Dark brown hair. and he is REALLY buff and sort of tan. he looks like a security guard.  
  
Genso- Has not appeared in the story yet.. but um he will be in later chapters....... I'll describe him then..  
  
Genso, Shuyin, and Ryu are my trademarks. Masujin is just in this fic and only for like 1-2 chapters I think... that may change....  
  
Thing to think about  
  
What happened to Inuyasha?, Does Kagome remember Inuyasha very well.. or is he fading? What is going to happen to Kagome and Ryu? What's Kagome going to do after she had the baby? and What's going to happen if they cant pay the dept?  
  
R&R!! sorry about the long author note!  
  
-Missyeru


	7. Last to know

Wishes  
  
Sorry for the confusion wishdoer!!! and thanks for pointing it out to me!  
  
IF YOU NOTICE ANY ERRORS PLEASE TELL ME!! MY BETA IS ON VACATION  
  
--  
  
Chapter 7- Last to know  
  
Kagome's POV-----  
  
It was midday and Ryu came a little late today. Everyday I look forward to seeing him. He always has a way to make me smile. He also brightened my day, to bad two weeks after I have my baby he won't be coming over any more... I'll miss him, A lot. I started to love him. Not in love with him, but more of an older brother love, to tell you the truth I looked up to him, he was the reason I woke up every morning.  
  
By the time he came we started right away, usually we talk, this time we didn't. I could tell something was wrong with him, his eyes told me everything even though he never showed it on the outside. I guess I was used to telling what people are feeling from there eyes because of Inuyasha.  
  
About half way through the lesson there was an interrupted.  
  
END OF POV----  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
"I'll get that for you" Ryu had said while he headed towards the door. "Hello" He said as he opened the door.  
  
There were two very official looking men at the door.  
  
"Is Mrs. Higurashi present?" Masujin asked in a monotone voice  
  
"um...um no she's not but MISS. Higurashi is." Ryu said a tad confused, for Pete sakes these men looked like they were from the CIA or FBI or something similar.  
  
Shuyin and Masujin exchanged glances and silently agreed to talk with 'Miss.' Higurashi. "Th-Then right this way." Ryu said as he led them to Kagome's room upstairs.  
  
"Are you Miss. Higurashi?" Shuyin asked as he stared wide eyed at this beautiful vixen in front of them. She looked so young and innocent but adding the factor that she is pregnant wipes away the innocence.  
  
"Yea why, who are you? I don't wanna buy nothin', so unless it is important please excuse yourself from my home." Kagome snapped as she stared at the two men. 'Kami please don't have them be salesmen... I really hate salesman..... I hate my mood swings. ' she for a second looking at their clothing  
  
"I'm guessing Mrs. Higuri"  
  
"My mom" you don't have to use her name formal you know Kagome said as she interrupted the man.  
  
"Sorry, then I guess your mom told you and your husband" he said indicating Ryu as the 'husband' "About the situation you and your family are in currently." Masujin had finished now looking back at a pretty annoyed looking Kagome.  
  
"Hold up, freeze and reverse!!! First of all I'm not married, not even engaged, actually I'm single. The man I was or probably going to marry is dead, he died. Two, who the hell are you two and three what problem is my family in? Kagome said, her hormones kicking in again.  
  
"Gomen about the father, and I'm Shuyin and this is Masujin" said the shorter one of the two. The one known as Shuyin had blue tips on his black hair, with dark brown eyes. He seemed like a very sensitive guy. Masujin was HUGE, he had to be at least 6 feet tall, very unusual for a Japanese man. He had dark brown everything hair, eyes, a dark sort of Italian looking tan. His farcical features were sharp, he seemed even more heartless then Sesshoumaru. This guy wasn't just an icicle he was a glacier!  
  
"We were here yesterday and spoke to your mother about your family's financial problems, and we were originally going to start taking belongings from your family in two weeks. Adding the situations at case here with you being pregnant, her unemployment and your grandfathers death we compromised with our boss. Now we are giving your family a month and a half to start paying us the money due. But feel free to start paying as soon as possible. Actually, with you circumstances we would highly recommend that you start paying as soon as possible." Shuyin started. Then he sat himself down in a chair Kagome had in her room. "My best advice to you is try and pay it all off before the 6 weeks are up, and try not to buy anything new that is not necessary like food is fine."  
  
"So... let be get this straight... Kagome's family is in enough dept for her family to maybe go into bankrupt" Ryu said trying to comprehend all this new information, so he could explain this to Kagome later. Her face showed that she did not understand anything from this new information they just received.  
  
"Precisely" was the crude response Masujin said as he started a small grin. That was the only change in facial expression he has showed the whole time.  
  
"Well we'll be on our way now" Shuyin said standing up.  
  
"Good-bye, and best wishes for you and your baby" Shuyin said before bowing and exciting the room.  
  
Masujin just stood up and left. No byes, no bowing, just pure rudeness. Ryu followed him to lead them to the door.  
  
'At least 2 of the three men here were real gentlemen.' Kagome thought as Ryu left to go down stairs.  
  
When Ryu returned and started to sit down Kagome spoke.  
  
"Hey wait before you get comfortable will you get me a glass of water my throat is dry, then could you explain to me what just happened." Kagome said, trying to not be that moody. But she still sounded like a old shrew.  
  
Ryu went back down the stairs to get the water, while Kagome was getting out of her bed to go to the restroom.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A blood Curdling scream was heard.  
  
A figure walking a block or so away heard the scream, its heart sank.  
  
Ryu dropped the glass of water. He ran up the stairs in an inhuman speed, what he saw made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up."  
  
"Not now." was all he managed to whisper as he stared in a small trance.

--------

SORRY wishdoer um please re-read this and tell me what you think. If it still is confusing E-mail me please!  
  
Like?? How but you tell me all about in a review????  
  
Sorry about the cliff  
  
Oh a Shrew is a Mean nagging woman I learned in English class. I think it's a cool word!!  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
THINGS TO THINK ABOUT!!!  
  
What REALLY happened to Inuyasha? What's the matter with Ryu, what is he hiding? Will there house be taken away? Is the baby going to have dog ears? (hey I would wanna know)  
  
If you think you know the answers put it in a review!!!  
  
-Missyeru 


	8. Letters

  
  
Wishes  
  
Sorry about the last chap how the little separator from the end of the story to my AN.. Gomen!  
  
Also thank you for all the sweet reviews!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 8 - Letters  
  
"RYU!! I AM LEAKING!!" Kagome screamed as she looked down at her self. 'My mom NEVER warned me about this!!... I should have paid attention in Health class.' Kagome mentally kicked her self for her lack of knowledge.  
  
"KAGOME YOUR WATER BROKE!!!" Ryu screamed starting to panic; he has never been in this situation. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the car.  
  
"Hurry... Ryu... I think... I am ... having... really bad contractions..." Kagome said taking deep breaths in between almost every word. This baby was coming, and soon, it wasn't waiting for anyone or anything.  
  
They sped down the street, and the figure that heard the scream just followed the car with their eyes until it disappeared from sight.  
  
Not to long after they sped down a few streets a siren came on. He pulled the car over for the cop. Ryu explained hastily to the cop.Moments later they got a police escort to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital----  
  
Right after Kagome got rushed away to give birth Ryu called Mrs. Higurashi and she hurried over.  
  
By the time Mrs. Higurashi came she saw Ryu and a doctor in a bickering fight, soon finding out the fight was about the hospital not letting Ryu see Kagome and the child.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi butted in their heated conversation. "Excuse me sir, I would like to see my Daughter Kagome, and He IS allowed to come with me." She said giving the doctor a look that said he better not disagree with her or else.  
  
"Right this way maim" the doctor said followed up by a sigh.  
  
They started their rather long walk to Kagome's room.  
  
In Kagome's room-- (before her mom got to the hospital)  
  
"That was the hardest and happiest time of my life." Kagome said to the nurse cleaning up the white room.  
  
"That's how most people feel too." The nurse said while not even glancing at Kagome. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking" The nurse said this time looking up at Kagome.  
  
"I'm 17 and a Half, almost 18." Kagome said with a little blush, she knew what the nurse was thinking.  
  
"Oh, are you married? Now a days I hear that is the thing to do, get married when you're young" The nurse said, this time sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"No... but I was in love with him, and He loved me too, I'll Never forget him" Kagome said getting tears in her eyes. "Never!" she managed to say before she started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all the nurse said before she got up and left. She wondered what happened to the young girl.  
  
A few minuets later--(about the time her mom arrived at the hospital)  
  
Kagome's baby was brought in the room. She was full of joy to see her and Inuyasha's baby boy. 'Thank you Kami, for not giving him dog ears.' Kagome thought with a sigh of relief.  
  
"What you like to name him" The doctor said handing Kagome her child.  
  
"Um... could I think about if for a bit?" Kagome said, never looking away from her child.  
  
A moment later Kagome told the doctor she wanted to name him Vash Inuyasha Higurashi.  
  
Right then Ryu and her mom walked in asking all sorts of questions. Well mostly her mom. "Oh are you happy? What did you name him? Is it a he or she?, When do we get to take it home? Dose it have hair?" Mrs. Higurashi talked so fast no one knew if she even knew what she was saying.  
  
Kagome started to blush when she saw Ryu. She got all self-conscious, because she was still sweaty, and her hair was sticking to her face, from the process.  
  
"I named him Vash Inuyasha Higurashi" Kagome said softly as she smiled at Ryu.  
  
"Hey Kagome I can't stay much longer I need to get to my other job, Gomen, Tell me more tomorrow. Ryu said with a smile then left.  
  
"Why did you name him Vash???" Kagome's mom stared hoping she heard wrong.  
  
"Mom, My favorite anime character is named Vash, there's the first name for you. His middle name is Inuyasha because Inuyasha is his is father, and well his last name should be able to explain its self." she said hoping he mom understood her choices. 'My life just made another turning point, I think this one is for the better though' she thought looking at her lost loves pup.  
  
The doctor told the two to go home and get a good sleep, then be back in 5 days to get Vash.  
  
The moment Kagome got home she ate some leftovers from the night before, Chicken and mashed potatoes. Then she walked around the Shrine for a little, and started to work out. She had gained at least 20 pounds while she was pregnant. Kagome wanted to lose all that weight in 2 weeks so she could have her nice figure back, and that's one less reason for the kids at school to insult her.  
  
When Sota got home Kagome explained that he was an uncle, Sota was excited. Well at least 2 of the three people were happy, Mrs. Higurashi wasn't too thrilled about being a grandmother; she said it made her 'sound old.'  
  
The week flew by and in no time Kagome had Vash home sweet home. Vash seemed to like Ryu and Ryu enjoyed playing with the child too.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had gotten two pretty good paying jobs in the week Vash was in the hospital. The family was also starting to pay off their debt, but the cost was Sota and Kagome never got to see their mother much, and when they did she was to tired to really notice them.  
  
Kagome's POV----  
  
It was only three more days until I go back to school, the school that I left known as the whore of the world. I defiantly did not want to go back there, at least I only had two more months until I graduate.  
  
Today I went shopping with Vash for new baby clothes and some goods I needed for school. Some people in the streets would give me weird glances because I had a kid. No one asked me if he was mine, but I knew from their facial expressions they wanted to.  
  
When I got home I decided to check the sacred tree for signs that Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede were okay. When I dug a small hole I was surprised when I found quite a few letters. There was two that really caught my eye, Miroku and Sango got married and she finally agreed to bare his child. Then one saying that Kaede died, I cried a little then put flowers on her gray rock/grave I made for everyone. There were a lot saying they missed me and Inuyasha and one that said Shippou met another fox and now they are dating, Sango thinks they will be mates.  
  
I was very thankful that Sango wrote the dates on all of the letters I received. It really saddened me that she could never visit them again because he grandpa sealed the well permanently, then he went and died. If only there was another way to see them.  
  
TBC----  
  
um.. please R&R!! I love it a lot!! 


	9. Mile Marker

Wishes  
  
Sorry for the long delay in updating.... I chose to do summer school and now it is taking over my life...... man I hate school!!  
  
Disclaimer- Think... if this is FANfiction .net then why would I own it....  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 9- Mile marker  
  
Tomorrow I have to go back to school. I was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. I knew how mean kids can get. But every time I look as Vash I just had to be happy, it was something about him. I had learned something that none of the other kids in school have. They have yet if ever experienced the devotion and responsibility to parenthood.  
  
I decided that as soon as I went back to school I would search for a new job, so when I graduate I can move out and be independed. I knew Vash and I were causing mom to get gray hairs. I miss it when she used to always be happy and cheerful, now it seems frustrated and depressed. I feel like our family is a cookie braking apart  
  
---- Next day---  
  
I woke up really early so I could get ready for school and feed my son. He really did make everything better.  
  
"Vash I promise I will be strong willed and not let them get to me. If I can do anything for you I will give you the best life possible" He just smiled at his mom. Kagome gave Vash a kiss on the forehead then picked him up to drop him off at the nursery then go to school.  
  
As soon as I walked on the school property it began. The very first commit of the day was "Oh look the whore from hell is back, I guess her boyfriend kicked her out of the dumpster" I tried just ignored it but something burned inside me to fight back, but I just kept quite. Then again when people insult me for this long just proves that they have nothing better to do, which results in them having no life.  
  
I only wished people wouldn't discriminate against me just because I did get pregnant. They don't even begin to understand what I am going though.  
  
---  
  
My first hour class was literature. This class I got to pick on where I sat. I took the back corner seat away from the vulture like student body. The set in front of me, dangled of me and to the side of me were empty. No one looked or spoke to me unless they were insulting me.  
  
At least my teacher, Mrs. Meeoff still appreciated me I was a "exceptional good writer for my youth" She also insisted that I wrote more, but I hate to write.  
  
The rest of my classes went basically the same except these teacher look down upon me now. Every one treated me like a piece of trash.  
  
Lunch sucked too. I sat down at the white round table with a picture of our school mascot the tiger printed on the table and chairs that are black and orange in a repeating patter around the table. I was alone again.  
  
I hastily tried to eat my lunch which consisted of a pretzel and cheese, with a Dr. Pepper so I can leave before everyone is out of the lunch lines.. When I was almost done with my meal two girls sat across from me at the table. I first figured that they sat there because all the other tables were completely occupied. Then I looked around and noticed that the majority of the tables had still at least 4 empty chairs.  
  
Moments later one of the girls asked me my name. She had short black hair with choppy bangs. She had dark brown eyes and wore a lot of makeup. She also wore a tight red tank top and right hip hugger jeans. I later found out that here name is Nasaka.  
  
The other girl named Jensa she had long brown hair with no bangs. She also had dark brown eyes and way to much eyeliner then needed. She wore a black T-shirt that said SID and blue jean capries. She was a little taller then Nasaka.  
  
"Um.. My name's Kagome, I'm surprised you didn't already know that." She spoke a little nervous finishing her pretzel.  
  
"Your right we did know that we.. err just didn't know how to start a conversation.." Nasaka chirped.  
  
"Yea we though it would be rude if we just sat down and started talking...." Jensa spoke quietly.  
  
"Um.... can we ask you about your baby?" Nasaka asked way to excited for her own good.  
  
"Sure I guess what do you want to know?" Kagome said still pretty shocked that people are talking to her.  
  
"well um... did it hurt?? What's its name? Is it a girl or boy? Are a lot of people making fun of you? Who's its dad? Dose he go to school here? Do you have a picture? Where do you live?" and So on Nasaka squealed Jensa sighed and started eating.  
  
"Did what hurt? He's a boy and his name Vash, sure people are making fun of me... Yea I have a picture of Vash but It is at home, and I live at the shrine." Kagome said trying to remember the girls questions. "Did I miss any questions." "......... you missed who is dad is and if he goes to school here, if you have a picture of the dad and if you are going to marry him. Also do you think we can come over after school and talk to you more?? Oh and also did it hurt to give birth?" She spoke a little slower this time. and Jensa sighed again.  
  
"Well..." Kagome took a deep breath "Of course it hurt giving birth, but you forget about the pain when you see your child. Vash's dad's name is Inuyasha, he never went to school here." Kagome took out a picture of Kagome raping her arms around Inuyasha in his human form. It was at her time and Kagome just made him try on some of her dad's old clothes. Inuyasha was wearing a button up flannel shirt, but It was unbuttoned showing his nicely toned body., large blue jeans held on by a brown leather belt, and Kagome was wearing a hot pink tank top that showed a little of her stomach and back, and a dark blue jean skirt.  
  
"Wow he's hot! dose he have any hot friends? and um.. you never finished the questions" Nasaka said. Jensa just started at his beauty getting a little jealous.  
  
"Okay" Kagome nodded. "No we were going to get married but not any more becau..." "WHAT!! WHY NOT!! HE GOT YOUR PREGNANT!!!" Nasaka said interrupting Kagome a little too loud and the neighboring tables were staring for a moment then soon lost interest. "sorry about her please continue" Jensa said interested in the conversation now.  
  
"Sure you two can come to my house, but I have archery practice after school, So I'll call you when you can come" Kagome said writing her number on a napkin. She gave the two girls her number and they gave Kagome their number.  
  
"You never said why you two won't be getting married, you looked so happy with him" Jensa asked giving the picture back.  
  
"He passed away before he found out I was pregnant "Kagome started to tear up, then she stood. "I'll see you guys later" Kagome said letting her bangs cover her face and walked away.  
  
"Awe.. Poor girl!! Should we still?" Nasaka asked Jensa who had a evil smirk on her lips.  
  
"of coarse idiot, if you want Maruba to you like you then you must" Jensa said they stood up and left.  
  
"fine"  
  
----  
  
'I guess the gods decided to give me a little mercy' Kagome thought as she made her way slowly to her next class. Kagome took out the picture of Inuyasha and hugged it. "Why Kami WHY!!" Kagome just about screamed in the deserted hallway.  
  
---- After school---  
  
Archery sucked, the hour of practiced seemed to last for infinity. But my time in the Feudal time did wonders to my skill. I was just as good as my instructor, and he was one of the best in Tokyo.  
  
On my walk home I went to Sota's school to walk him home, so he doesn't have to be alone. I think he helps me more then I help him though. Then the two of them went to pick up Vash. He was sleeping still from his nap.  
  
-------  
  
"HUUUHHH!!" Kagome gasped as she reached the top of the stairs that led to their property. "I can't believe this" Kagome stared with her mouth open in horror.  
  
"Kagome What happened?" Sota mumbled staring in shock. He started to slowly walk around to see what else happened.  
  
"Sota this is going to be okay, I promise, lets um... clean this up as much as possible before mom comes home." Kagome said trying to comfort herself too. Then she put Vash in his carrier under the shade of the sacred tree.  
  
"Who could have done this Kagome" Sota asked staring at there completely vandalized home.  
  
"I don't know" she managed. ' I bet it was someone from school'  
  
----- TBC -----  
  
Hope you liked R &R! also I was going to make a cliff but since I made you all wait I decide to be nice!! and I didn't wan to be flamed! Please review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Review responds for chap 7 and 8  
  
Yashagirl - I hope you like this chapter! and you are another reason that I didn't make it a cliff hanger!!  
  
Mr. P Coat - I hope you liked it and DON'T DIE!!! lol   
  
Icy Fae Tears - hehe... you guessed one of my secrets!!! hehe!! but I have a LOT stored for this fic.. and Ideas keep popping in my head.  
  
Sanosa - I would love to join the CFEAA sorry that I didn't E-mail you that.. my comp likes to be weird on me a lot.... Keep reviewing I love them!! and I seriously thinking there are only a little group that like cliff hangers  
  
Also thank you all that reviewed it REALLY means a lot to me!! Also thank you for those that put me on their alert list and fav list!!!  
  
Also if anyone would like to see something happen say it in a review and I will conceder it!!  
  
-Missyeru 


	10. Friends

Wishes  
  
IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING!!!  
  
-------------  
  
The Higurashi residence was completely trashed. There was spray paint all over the siding of the house, the landscape, and the grass. There were things written like slut, whore, liar, and Sleaze bag and more written all over. There were forks all jabbed in the grass with the handles broken off so it would be hard to take them out. Also the house was egged, and had permanent marker all over the windows. The tresses were even toilet papered.  
  
"Who do you think would do this?" Sota still, not understand why someone would do something so mean.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know for sure, but I can guess it was someone from school." Kagome answered as she started to get the forks out of the grass.  
  
"Kagome, why would someone from you school do something like this, is there someone that has been picking on you, because if there is I am sure Inuyasha would bead their as-" Sota said, getting mad but he wasn't for sure why he really was. But he got interrupted before he could swear.  
  
"Sota there's a lot of mean people at my school, what would posses these people to do something like this, I- I really don't know" Kagome said getting a little teary. "well I guess I'll have to call Jensa and Nasaka and tell them to cancel our planes we had for tonight." Kagome said as she walked inside her house.  
  
"Hello" a voice on the other side of the phone said.  
  
"Um- Hi this is Kagome, I don't think tonight is a good night for you and Jensa to come over." Kagome mumbled in the phone as she played with the wire looking down at the white tile flooring.  
  
"Why not? If you don't mind me asking." Nasaka asked a little worried.  
  
"well, you see... When I got home, not to long ago, I..." Kagome pause as a silent tear flowed down her cheek. "Ok, no more poking around in the sand." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "My house and yard is completely trashed. My brother and I are trying to clean it but it is going no where fast, and well.. I am sort of kind of embarrassed right now, because usually my house is very clean and rather pretty." Kagome said a little fast, with out any real gasps of air.  
  
"So what you are telling me.. is someone in your house had a party that trashed everything, because your parents are lazy and didn't want to clean it up, so you are embarrassed because you family is a slob?" Nasaka asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"NO!" Kagome said back a little rashly she hated it when people insulted her family, and her family were far from slobs.  
  
"You don't understand, SOMEONE vandalized my house, and now it is dirty, and I don't want any visitors over to see it, because my house NEVER looks like this except now!" Kagome said back with her anger raising slowly.  
  
"Oh okay! I understand!" Nasaka responded a little to cheerful.  
  
"Maybe some other night, I'm really sorry." Kagome said a little depressed that she couldn't spend time with her new friends.  
  
"That's okay, but it can't be THAT bad, I mean Jensa and I already told our parents that we were coming over and anyways we could help you clean then we could eat, is that okay" Nasaka asked seeming like she really wanted to help.  
  
"Well.. I guess you can....." Kagome said sounding sad. "Just to warn you, It is REALLY bad, and please don't look down on my family because of it.  
  
"Ok I won't I'll call Jensa for you okay! Bye bye Kagome" The girl said very perky.  
  
"Thanks, bye see you soon" Kagome said.  
  
Click  
  
Click they both hung up and Kagome went back outside to assist her brother.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Jensa"  
  
"Hey Nasaka, did she call?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are we still going over there?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Don't you think we should tell her?"  
  
"Na, oh and by the way I have the flyers."  
  
"We are going over there at the same time okay. Did you make lots of copies of the flyers? "  
  
"Okay. And Yes I have tons of copies"  
  
"That's all. so bye bye" Nasaka said  
  
"Yea that is all bye see you then" Jensa said  
  
Click  
  
Click  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
"Hey Sota, two of my friends are coming over to help clean up later is that okay?" Kagome asked her brother as she started scrubbing off the egg on the house.  
  
"um.. okay!! Hey Kag, lets try and clean it before mom get home!" Sota said looking at Vash for a moment and giving a bright smile.  
  
"That sounds awesome to me!! Let's try out hardest!!" Kagome said now pulling toilet paper out of the tress.  
  
About an hour later Jensa went to Nasaka's house to pick her up.  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
"COME IN" could be heard quietly from the other side of the white door. Jensa walked in and shut the door behind her "NASAKA IM HERE!!!" She yelled trying to locate her friend.  
  
"IM UPSTAIRS!!" Nasaka yelled back to her friend.  
  
Jensa took off her shoes and jolted up the stairs, then walked down the hall and went into the second door on the left. "Hey Nasaka, what's up?"  
  
"Check this out, my website it's a hit around school, and I have only had it complete for a day or so!" Nasaka said getting out of the way of the computer screen. "I know I didn't tell you about this one, I did it all on my own, what do you think?" She said with a big grin.  
  
The website's layout was black red and blue and the heading was blue with silver lining that read 'Bash Kag' really big across the top of the screen. There was a chat room for Kagome haters, there was a poll on how much they despised her. The whole sight was made to diss and make fun of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Jensa smiled from ear to ear in approval. "what ever made you come up with this idea?" Jensa asked.  
  
"I was watching TV and they were saying the power of the internet now, so I went to this site that hosts free websites and I made one! It's a really big hit at school! I think I might make flyers for it tonight to post around school, so all the people that don't know about it will!" Nasaka said laughing at her meanness.  
  
"I can't believe Kagome actually thinks we are her friends!" Jensa put in.  
  
"I know! How stupid can she be!, I don't even want to go to her house anymore, just in case we spill that we did that to it, and this nice act is making me sick to my stomach" Nasaka said then both girls started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Wow we are SOO mean!! Let's tell her that we can't make it!" Jensa said when she started to calm down  
  
"okay, but weren't we going to go to her house then act like we had to go to the bathroom and ruin the inside of the house?" Nasaka asked calming down too.  
  
"Yea we were but we could always do that a different day." Jensa said, lets call her and tell her we can't make it.. but first we need an excuse.  
  
"Just say our parents changed their minds." Nasaka said going back to her website.  
  
"Okay!" Jensa said as she picked up Nasaka's pink phone to call Kagome and tell her how they can't make it.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome's house  
  
--------------------  
  
Ring  
  
"Hold on Sota I'm going to see who is calling! I'll be back as soon as I am done!" Kagome said as she sprinted inside her house.  
  
"Moshi Moshi this is the Higurashi residents, Kagome speaking" She said into the phone expecting it to be someone for her mom.  
  
"Hey Kagome, this is me Jensa, hey, Nasaka and I can't make it tonight, both of our parents changed their minds. I am really sorry!!" Jensa said sounding sorrowful.  
  
"That's okay! I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye bye!" Kagome said  
  
"Bye!" Then they both hung up.  
  
Sota and Kagome cleaned for a while and took little breaks for a small rest or a snack.  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
It was almost nightfall and Sota's and Vash's bed times. Kagome sent Sota to bed as she put Vash to sleep. After that was done she went back outside to clean some more. Their mom was doing a double shift, so she wouldn't be home until wee in the morning.  
  
Kagome found that a mixing a bunch of cleaners together, makes a formula that gets spray paint off pretty well.. So around 1 in the morning Kagome had finished cleaning but before she went inside the house she went to the sacred tree and cried a little on her lost of Inuyasha, then she went inside to go to sleep.  
  
------  
  
TBC  
  
------  
  
YEA!! That was pretty long!! Dose anyone have any Ideas or suggestions on what could happen? I am in a mini writers block. and I have this great Idea..but I don't know how to get there.... So any suggestions are welcomed!!! ANY SUGGESTIONS!! Well that go along with the story!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!! I HOPE YOU LIKED AND GOMEN FOR THE LATE UPDATED!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE!  
  
Kagome lover 2009- you are actually really close to what I want happening.. but what I want to happen and what ends up happening usually don't match.. but I hope this time it will because I really like this idea! Thanks for the review!!  
  
I have Sirius problems- OMG YOU ROCK!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! Thanks for the review.  
  
Mr. P Coat- PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!!! PLEASE NO!!!! lol well I hope this was soon enough for you.. but I didn't have a comp for a while.. my old one crashed.. and it took all my saved files with it.. Thanks for the review!  
  
Sanosa- oh I understand! That makes sense. That's a good question if Nasaka and Jensa are connected to Naraku.. to tell you the truth I really don't know I havn't thought of it.. but I am thinking about making him sort of come in later! Thanks for the review! 


	11. Sorry

Hey everyone!!! I am SOOO sorry about this being updated... I am REALLY REALLY sorry!! I really am!! dodges moldy tomato I guess I haven't updated in a while because there is a lot of stress going on!! I would like to thank each and every one of you that reviewed they really mean a lot to me!! And well I'm sorry to disappoint you... But I really need to be inspired and.... I just haven't been lately, and I was going to updated Aug 24 the day before my b-day but I couldn't write.

I am in an atrocious writers/ drawers block... I bet that this Authors note even is bad... Before I went into my huge block I got one full page of story done... but I want it to be a extra long chapter for making you all wait so long! SO SUMIT IN A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN!!!! Please I can use all the inspiration I could get now.

Thank you and here is the reviewer response:

Mr. P Coat- I understand if I am driving you nuts.... Just life is so crazy now... and sorry for all the excuses... but awe man this sucks bangs head against wall please keep reading and thank you for all the reviews. offers cookie please don't be mad at me.

Kagome-Vixen- HAHAHAH I loved your review!! I love the way you think!! grins! I will mention Miroku, Sango, and Shippou throughout the chapters... and don't worry Inu or something resembling Inu will make a short appearance... but how or why is my secret grins! thanks for the reviews! smiles

Ganheim- GOMEN!!! SORRY!!! Geese... I solemnly swear that I will never put an author note during the story!!! Thanks for the review... btw I fixed that anyway!

Silver- I GOT A BETA NOW!!! WHOOT WHOOT dances around!! GO ME!! Whoot whoot... looks around I guess no one is as excited about this as me.... Thanks for pointing that out... I fixed it and I have Kagome and Sango talk about it in a chapter three... I didn't what to put a lemon at the very beginning of the sorry... but if there is one it will be later on. Thank you for the review!!

Kagome lover 2009- I know it's sad... v.v sorry for not updating sooner!!! Please forgive me offers cookie thank you for the reviews!!!

Sanosa – close... but not quite... but I like the sacred arrows I really do!!!! Thank you for all the reviews!! You rock!!!!! And thanks for the inspiration... but it didn't help me much with my writers block.

PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!


	12. Work

Wishes

Sorry... for the long updates… but this story is becoming REALLY hard to write...I want it to go somewhere but it doesn't look like it is going that way… TT Sorry if this chap isn't that good!

Sorry about the late update again, I have a good reason.

BTW: I dont own anything… AND I NEED A BETTER SUMMERY!

Kagome woke up late that morning due to her lack of sleep the night before. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked paler then usual. She hurried as she threw on a pair of faded blue jeans, a black tank top, with her gray hoodie covering it, and black boots. She had barley enough time according to her clock to even attempt to cover the circles, but she still spared 5 min to look at least a little decent. Who was she trying to impress, she truly did not know.

"See ya Sota." Kagome said while taking Vash and rushing out the door as fast as she could holding her child and a book bag all at once.

"Hey, sorry I can't stay long I might be late for school." Kagome blurted to Sugoi, the daycare lady who has became acquainted to her over weeks.

"If you want my brothers in the office and is about to leave I am sure he wouldn't mind dropping you off at you school. Then you could be a little early and mingle with your friends" she said looking up at the exhausted girl.

"That would be great!" Kagome said with half smile, and then let the nanny have Vash for the day while she left with her brother.

"Thank you, very much for the ride." Kagome said bowing slightly to the tall brown haired man.

"Anytime, I'm just glad I could help" He said while Kagome got out of the car.

"Thank you again!" Kagome mumbled then shut the door and slowly started her way to the school.

Kagome's POV-

I glanced at the clock before I got out of the car and noticed I had five minutes to chat… but to whom.

When I got out of his car and was about10 feet from the school entrance the area were usually a lot of the kids hang out before school starts. Today there weren't that many kids, which was very unusual. Then some girl came running up to me blabbering about how I should go home now and change schools.

The girl had really short brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little bit shorter then me, and she was on the cheerleading squad, and her name was Celina.

"Why, what's going on." I asked her with a bit of confusion in my voice.

"They put up flyers all over the school with you and Hojo kissing on them." She said with surprisingly a lot of sympathy in her voice, and then she ran back into the brick building.

'Why Hojo!' I thought to myself. 'He is one of the biggest geeks in the school- oh that is why.' I thought cutting myself off. 'Hojo is such a nice boy, maybe too nice at that.' I continued to think as I walked into the school

Everyone was staring at me and laughing, I still haven't seen the flyers yet but that was because around every one was a group of people looking at the nearest one.

When I got to my locker and opened it, it was full of the flyers. They just poured out of my locker like a river breaking through a dam. I picked up one of the remaining four in my locker while random people snatched the stray ones on the floor.

'This is worst then I thought' was my first thought, and truthfully I didn't want to cry. That was the last thing I wanted to do. What I wanted was revenge. Revenge on the poor soul that dared to post these all over school, and I think that poor soul was the same person that trashed my house. What was I thinking, I wanted to cry, I wanted to die, I wanted to rot, but I couldn't. I would have maybe if it wasn't for Vash; I couldn't just leave him here on this earth alone, without any parents. So I would fight.

I wanted to, and truthfully if I knew who did this I would attack them now. My time spent in Feudal Japan had done wonders on my physical appearance. It also helped me raise my stamina. Not just that but I wasn't afraid to fight anymore thanks to Inuyasha. He helped me in more ways then he knows… I really wish he wasn't gone.

The day went by extremely slow, and all I could think about was that Simple Plan song that just reminds me so much of my life. I don't really like the band but that song kind of describes what I am going threw.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?_

I was at an all time low at my life, and as of now it didn't seem like it was going to get any better.

_Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

People were harassing me for no reason well at least no reason that I could understand, and apparently there is a bashing website that's a huge hit among the student body and a few teachers. Teachers; aren't they there to help students, not join in on the mockery they have become?

_Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

In passing of 5th period I over heard that Jensa and Nasaka were the ones behind the website and flyers. That really pissed me off.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Since it was close to the end of the day I decided to deal with _them_ tomorrow, because I wanted to see my dearest Vash, and truthfully I was exhausted. When the bell sounded to leave I gathered all of my belongings and rushed out of there.

On my way out of the building I spotted Yumi, Eri, and Yuka and I had to pass them by. My stomach always clinched up when I saw my ex best friends, but today when I rushed passed them I heard them mumble a weak "Hey Kagome." It really hurts that the people that I thought were my best friends betrayed my because of my pregnancy, no wait truthfully I don't really know why they left me.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark_

It's really weird actually, they will call me occasionally but never would any of them talk to me at school. But what do I expect them to take the downfall with me.

Walking home from the daycare I noticed that there was a new help wanted sign at this fairly decent restaurant that has wonderful entries. I stopped by and filled the application out, and the man said he would call me that night if I got the job. It was the single ray of sun through my cloudy day.

When I got home I put Vash in his crib, and he fell asleep instantly. Then I went into my room locked the door and cried.

_To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you_

I didn't want to cry but the tears just came out. About 20 minuets later I cried myself to sleep.

_No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

End of Kagome's POV-

Ring

Ring

The phone rang twice before Kagome got out of her bed to answer it.

"Hello" Kagome said very groggy voice.

"Is this Miss. Higurashi." A smooth deep mans voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, My I ask who this is calling." She asked a little more awake and curious.

"This is Kikai, the Manager of Yoko restaurant, I called to tell you that you got the job, and I was wondering if you could come in tomorrow at 2:30 Pm to get acquainted with the place." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Um… yeah sure of coarse I can." She said with joy evident on her voice.

"Grand, then see you tomorrow."

"Ok see you then."

"Bye"

Then they both hung up and got on with their daily lives.

About ten minuets later Kagome drifted off to sleep.

Next morning

Kagome woke up earlier then usual, so she didn't have to rush into her daily nightmare. She took her sweet time getting changed, and the first time in 1 month sat down with Vash and ate breakfast. She could defiantly get used to this.

"Kagome can you help me with this?" Sota shouted while he dragged himself down the stairs.

"What do you need help with?" Kag asked in a present mood.

"I don't get this and mom didn't come home until late, please help" He said handing here a 6th grade level math worksheet.

"Sure what do you need help with?"

He explained what he didn't understand and she helped him grab the concept. Glancing at the clock Kagome noticed that she was running late again, and would have to rush to the nursery again.

"Sugoi, I have to work after school tonight, is it okay if Vash stays a little later, its my first day and I don't want to give a bad impression" Kagome said handing her Vash.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all, Vash is such a good kid anyways"

They both chuckled for a moment. That was the first time in a while that Kagome has actually laughed, and really smiled in public. Then she was off to school

She went through the same agony as the day before, even though there weren't any flyers today.

It was five minuets until school was out, Kagome was thrilled to go to her new job. Hopefully she would be able to meet new, nicer people then at school.

She walked in to the restaurant taking in the cream tile flooring. The table tops looked like black marble, but she knew it was fake. The Chairs had sparkly red cushions. It reminded her of an 80's restaurant.

"Excuse me, miss are you Kagome Higurashi?" A mans voice said breaking Kagome's thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah hi, you must be Kikai." Kagome said startled but still holding out her right hand

He shook it gently "Yes, your just in time, I'll show you the kitchen, for a month or two you are going to be back here washing dishes." He said showing her to the kitchen.

It was fairly clean except a few dishes were on a counter and some random food spots everywhere, and a male cooking with his back towards them.

Kikai walked up to the man and put his hand on his shoulder "We call him Ookami, since he won't tell anyone his real name, you will be working with him" Kikai said.

Ookami turned around and stared at Kagome after he looked her over he stared into her eyes and grinned "You better not screw up" He said in a deep raspy voice. His voice matched his looks perfectly; he had Short darker brown hair, with brown orbs. He was taller then I and well built. He had this beautiful tan, and was wearing jeans and a black wife beater with a black bandanna.

"You can work today can't you?" Kikai asked taking his hand off of Ookami's shoulder.

"yeah, I mean yes I can." Kagome said nervous under Ookami's stare.

"Perfect!" He said walking out. As he passed Kagome he whispered "He's a little rough around the edges, but don't let that get to you." Then walked out leaving Kagome just staring at Ookami.

"What are you staring at?" Ookami spat then turned back to cooking, so Kagome went to the sink to start cleaning.

About two hours of silence Kagome decided to speak. "How old are you?"

"Why dose it matter?" He spat in a cruel manner.

"I was just wondering." She said in a softer voice, a little frightened at his tone.

"It depends how old are you." He said not as cruel.

"I am 17, are you going to tell me now?" She said turning to face him since she just finished her last dish.

"oh… uh I-I am 20, are you happy now?" he said caught of guard. Grinning he turned around/

"Yeah a matter of fact I am! Are you?" She said a little snappy, catching his gaze. A few seconds passes but it seemed like a hour then Ookami go a shocked expression and turned back to cooking.

Kagome pondered about this for a while, and got new dishes to clean.

A week later

Kagome was at home getting ready to go to work. She has been working at Yoko restaurant for a week now, and she loved it. She considered Ookami a friend; he made her school days go by faster, she could look forward to talking to someone. Even if all they really do is playfully argue. Other people would call it flirting. At least he didn't hate her and try to see her downfall.

"Sota take care of Vash okay!" Kagome screamed up the stairs to her younger brother, then kissed Vash on the forehead and whispered "I love you." He smiled and made baby noises, that made her giggle slightly.

Sota came down just in time to see their little moment. "You make as a good Okaasan."

"Heh heh thanks Sota, take care of him while I'm gone." He smiled

"I always will" he glanced at the clock. "Now hurry before your late!" Sota grinned as his sister ran out the door, she still had 10 minuets, then he picked up his nephew.

Kagome rushed down the shrine stairs and just as she was turning the street corner she collided into a tall man, knocking her down and making him take a step back for balance.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked, "Here let me help you with that" he reached out his hand, which she took generously.

When Kagome stood up, she took a second to get her composure back together. She started dusting herself off. "I-I'm Sorry about that; I-I mean it was my fault and every thing I am…" She was looking down at her feet. The man put his finger to her lips silencing her.

"Heh! Its okay, I wasn't paying attention, don't worry about it."

She still didn't look up to see who she ran into. Moments later she felt a strong warm hand under her chin and tilting it up.

"Don't be ashamed, it's not your fault."

Kagome smiled at him wishing his hat didn't cover most of his face.

He started to walk away then looked over his shoulder and said "Be careful next time" then grinned. His grin was gorgeous, she hasn't seen a smile like that since the feudal ages.

"Okay I'll try to." Giggling at her comment, then she started walking to work.

After there was a half a block in between Kagome and the stranger, he turned around to watch her walk away.

She was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. Just the way her hair flowed when she walked, how clumsy she is, everything about her he liked, no he loved.

"Where have you been!" Ookami playfully joked.

"No were in particular." She grinned thinking of that hansom man.

"Hay! I see you smiling, what's this all about what made you so late?" he said getting all defensive.

"I was just meeting my knight in shinning armor." Kagome laughed heavily to her sarcasm and Ookami's facial expression. He looked as if he just saw Elvis's ghost arise from the sink behind me.

"That was not funny." He mumbled then turned around.

"What's this about?" she asked, questioning his strange behavior.

"It's uh nothing, you just remind me of someone I used to know a very long time ago." He said still with his back to her.

"Oh." She whispered then started washing dishes.

After the lunch rush, she was finishing up the last of her dishes. The silence between Ookami and her was driving her mad.

"Hey… Ookami… I have a surprise for you…" Kagome said in a sly voice hiding something behind her.

"What is it?" he said placing his spatula down and turning around. "Wha- " he was interrupted by water bursting in his face and a laughing Kagome. He ran to the other sink with a squirt thing and started spraying her.

They ran around the stove as far as the cord would let them go, this went on for about 5 minuets.

"That was a lot of fun." Giddy Kagome said as she was putting her spray thing away.

"Yeah I haven't had that much fun since I, I met In-" He began but got interrupted by looking at Kagome, which was drenched with hair stuck to her face. Ookami thought she looked the prettiest like this.

Ookami walked over to her and lightly moved a piece of her hair away from her eye. They were standing closely. He moved in slightly closing his eyes, and took her lips. A second later he pulled away, and they both looked down with a small tint of blush.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Ookami said softly.

"It's okay, but I should be the one that's sorry." She said looking away.

"No you shouldn't, I'm the one being dishonest to you." He mumbled, causing her to look at him in a confused manner. "Remember when I said you reminded me of someone?"

"Yeah, why" Kagome nodded still confused.

"Well… you're that person. I didn't think it was you, because I thought it was impossible for her to be you, and look here you are live and in one piece." He said now looking at her.

"But, I have never met you before." She said even more confused then before.

"Kagome… My name isn't Ookami."

TBC

Hope you liked it!

Reviewer response!

YOU ALL GET POCKY!

Dark Inu Fan Thank you for the review! Yeah Yumi, eri, and yuka, are in here now, and I plan on having them appear more later on. I hope this answers your question. But thank you very much!

Kagome-Vixen Thank you also for the review and suggestion, I like it a lot. I was thinking of something along those lines. Thank you again!

Sanosa Thank you soooo much! You're my faithful reviewer! glomps! finally something came to, if it didn't take long enough. But thank you so so overwhelming much!

SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATEING SO I MADE IT LONGER BUT SORRY FOR THE CLIFF.


End file.
